J'avais presque oublié mon rire
by Pandipute
Summary: D'un côté, Kim, jeune fille dont la vie n'a jamais été simple et pour qui le monde qui l'entoure est devenu un lieu hostile. De l'autre, Mathieu, homme aux multiples personnalités qui vient de se faire lâchement abandonné par la "femme de sa vie" . Un jour, ils vont se rencontrer, faire connaissance et, ensemble, ré-apprendre ce qu'est vivre heureux.
1. Chapter 1 Ma vie et une rencontre

CHAPITRE 1

Ue vie et une rencontre

Putain...Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? Je suis étalée sur ce banc depuis hier soir, je n'ai pas dormi. J'avais passé ma journée à airer dans les rues de Paris avant d'arriver dans ce parc, de m'asseoir sur ce banc puis de m'y allonger et de réfléchir...A quoi ? A tout. A ces 23 ans de vie de merde...

Elle était plutôt bien partie au début, j'avais une vie normale quoi... J'étais Kim Arya, fille comme les autres. Au collège ça à commencer à se gâter, je suis restée amoureuse de mon râteau de 5e... Léo...Je l'aimais.. A ça putain oui je l'aimais, j'en souffrais même, une passion déchirante qui me tuait à petit feu...C'est chiant l'amour...

En arriveant au Lycée, j'étais devenue très asociale, sans amis, seule dans la cour, j'étais devenue une ombra à laquelle personne ne faisait attention, alors imaginez le choc que ça m'a fait de d'apprendre qu'un mec de terminale s'intéressait à moi ! Un jour il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai accepté...Sans grande enthousiasme, mais je penses que je voyais là dedans une échappatoire, un moyen d'oublier Léo...Tu parles d'une échappatoire...J'aurais dû me douter que ce type était louche...J'aurais dû putain...J'aurais dû deviner qu'il allait dépasser les bornes, j'aurais dû prévoir ce qui allait arriver ! Ce mec m'a retiré la dernière part d'enfance, d'innocence et de dignité qu'il me restait...Puis il m'a laissé là, plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été, pleurant tout ce que j'avais...J'avais 15 ans...Seulement 15 ans...

Quelques mois plus tard, je me suis retrouvée enceinte de cet enfoiré dont je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler. Mes parents n'ont pas compris...Pas compris ma détresse, pas compris que ce type m'avait forcée...Et il m'ont virée. Du haut de mes 15 ans, je me retrouvais seule, enceinte et sans abris.

J'ai dépensé le peu que j'avais dans l'avortement, j'ai ensuite créché chez une ancienne voisine, on peut dire qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, c'était pour moi un ange tombé du ciel...Pendant 8 ans elle m'a permis de dormir sous un toit, dans un lit, de manger à ma faim etc etc...Oh Ariane, si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissante ! Mais bon, je voyais bien que je dérangeais, c'était normal je je dusses partir à un moment ou a un autre... Donc je suis partie, hier et je n'ai plus rien.

Allongée sur ce banc, il est 9h maintenant, je penses encore et toujours à comment m'en sortir, je n'ai plus rien, plus de toit, plus d'argent, je me questionne « Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Comment je vais faire ? Pourquoi il faut que tout soit si compliqué ? » Je ne trouves pas de réponses alors...Les larmes commencent à couler lentement sur mes joues, une, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se mettent à pleurer des torrents de chagrin...Que vais-je devenir maintenant ?

Je ferme les yeux, le parc est vide, enfin presque, quelques enfants pleins de joie et d'énergie jouent au loin, j'entendis des pas . Ils s'avancaient vers moi, une voix masculine finit par se faire entendre :

« - Pardon mademoiselle...Je.. Peux m'assoir ?

- Il y a d'autres bancs, murmurais-je sans même lancer un regard vers mon interlocuteur

-S'il vous plait, laissez moi juste une place ! Je vais toujours sur celui-ci ! Je vous en supplie... »

Je bougonnais, m'assis et me decalais, histoire de laisser une place à l'homme, qui à sa voix semblais avoir mon âge. Je dis, toujours, les yeux dans le vide, sans le regarder :

« - Pourquoi CE banc ? » Il soupira profondément avant de répondre

« -Une habitude comme les autres...

-Il a quand même l'air de vous tenir vachement à cœur...

-J'vous en pose des questions ?! »

Il sembla être énervé, je crois que je vais me taire...Un lourd silence se fit, on n'entendit plus que les hurlement lointains des gosses. Je lançai un regard furtif vers l'homme, mes yeux étant encore embués de larmes, je ne vit qu'une silhouette floue. Il était assez petit, avec un chapeau qui semblait être un borsalino sur la tête. Il tenait son visage dans ses mains, comme complètement abattu.

« - Ca va pas ? » demandai-je. Il regarda ma tête qui ne devait, effectivement, pas être sous son meilleur jour sourit légèrement et repondit :

« -Et vous donc ?

-...J'ai perdu ma vie, j'ai plutôt de quoi !

-Et moi la personne a qui je tenais le plus au monde...

- Je suis désolée...

-Moi de même...Pour vous je veux dire...

-Oui j'avais compris... »

J'enlevai les larmes qui me cachaient la vue, décidée cette fois ci à vraiment voir son visage...j'eu comme un choc ! Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Petite taille, borsalino, ca ne pouvais qu'être lui ! Il me tendis la main et me dit en souriant :

« Mathieu Sommet, pour vous servir :) »


	2. Chapter 2 Discutons autour d'une bière

CHAPITRE 2

Discutons autour d'une bière

_Il me tendis la main et me dit en souriant :_

_« __**Mathieu Sommet, pour vous servir !**__ »_

Tout se bouscula dans ma tête, c'est lui. Suis-je en plein rêve ? Je ne le sais pas. Je suis en face de Mathieu Sommet, le vrai, le seul, l'unique. J'ai envie me jetter à son cou, de lui expliquer à quel point je suis fan, qu'il fait partie de ma vie, que c'est mon idole...Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. J'inspecte son visage, le léger sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres, on voit malgrès tout que le jeune homme est rongé par un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Ses yeux sont rougis par le chagrin et ses traits sont tirés par le remord, il en serait presque encore plus paumé que moi le pauvre...

C'est ca qui me retiens, sa situation, son état moral...Il ne doit pas avoir envie qu'une fangirl lui saute dessus et ne lui parle que de son travail sur youtube. Je me tais donc à ce sujet là et saisis la main qu'il me tendait en déclarant le plus amicalement possible :

**"-Enchantée, Kim Arya ! " **

C'est sur cette poignée de main et un regard échangé que retomba un lourd silence. Plus un son ne sortit durant de longues minutes. Remarque, qu'est ce qu'on devrait se dire ? On ne se connais pas, nous sommes tout deux plongés dans de profondes pensées, assez déprimantes il faut l'avouer, alors je ne vais pas engager une conversation...

**" Quelque chose m'intrigue...Tu... Tu permets que je te tutoies ? **

**-Ah ? Euh oui bien sur ! Que ce passe t'il ? **

**- Tu..Dis avoir perdu ta vie, t'entends quoi par là ?**

**- Oh... Pffff, non c'est compliqué et long à expliquer...**

**- Même autour d'une bière ?"**

Je me redressai, bruquement, assez surprise par cette proposition. Il me proposait d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Pourquoi ? Ca faisait mille ans que personne ne m'avait abordée ou autres conneries. Je sais pas trop quoi faire moi! Refuser et...Rester sur ce banc à ne rien dire ou accepter et risquer de raconter ma vie entière à une personne que je ne connais pas ? ... Si. Je vais accepter. Je connais ce type, je ne l'avais jamais vu mais c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis que je le connais, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'ami qui m'a toujours tendu la main, même si c'est la première fois que je le rencontre réellement... Alors c'est décidé. J'y vais ! Faut que je redécouvre le monde bordel !

Sur ce, je me lève, prends mon sac et déclare d'un ton joyeux que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps:

**"On va où ? J'connais pas très bien les bars du coin ... Donc vas y ! Guide moi Maestro !"**

_**=Plus Tard, Sur La Terrasse D'Un Petit Pub Sympa=**_

Assis face à face sur l'une des tables en bois du bar _"Le Dauphin", _les bières étaient bues et les vies racontées. Moi, j'avais tout dit, tout, le râteau, le salaud, les parents, la voisine, tout... Et lui ..; Le pauvre...Ca faisait 7 ans qu'il était une fille de qui il était fou ce n'était qu'un amant sans le savoir. Elle était mariée, elle aimait son mari, mais elle le trompait, avec Mathieu, qui ne le savais pas. Ils se voyaient 3 fois par semaine, depuis 7 ans. Pendant 7 ans il avait été naïf et pensait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie... Il y a quelques jours elle le lui a annoncé, comme on annonce qu'on à oublié d'acheter du pain, comme si tout cela était normal et qu'aucun problème ne se présentait. Il a été détruit... L'Pauvre gars...

Ah ! Et aussi ! Ce banc, celui sur lequel j'avais passé ma nuit et celui sur lequel il voulait absolument s'assoir.. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré sa "bien-aimée" et c'était la qu'il la retrouvais tout les lundis mardis et jeudis.

**"Alors ducoup...Tu sais pas où dormir ?" **demanda t'il presque chuchotant

**"Ouais...Enfin si, sur le banc... Je sais même plus où il était ce foutu banc au fait **

**-Square Carpeaux...**

**-Oui voila c'est ça. Tu connais le quartier ? **

**-Ben oui j'y habite! **

**-Ah..."**

Grand reprit

**"-Si tu veux je peux dormir sur le canapé**

**-C..Comment ? **

**-Tu peux dormir chez moi, j'ai pas mal de place... /_Remarque vu le monde que j'abrite! /_**

**_-_Tu...Tu ferais ça ? **

**-Pourquoi pas !" **

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur mon visage, je m'appretais à le remercier lorceque son téléphone sonna, il s'exusa et décrocha

**"-****QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ****BORDEL**** ?!" **Tonna Mathieu en décrochant, j'entendis faiblement une voix plaintive lui répondre

**"Mais...Mais...Mais... C'est l'autre drogué...Il, il, il en a trop pris et, et et ... ET YA L'FEU!**

**-QUOI ?! **hurla le jeune homme en même temps choqué et en colère

-**Faut que tu viennes je sais pas quoi faire moi!** chouina la voix pleurnicharde

-**Bon, j'arrives, faites pas de conneries !"** Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Il se leva d'un bond et bafouilla en griffonant sur un bout de papier:

**"Hum...Euh..Bon ! Je, je dois y aller, c'est asseeez compliqué là... On se retrouve à 18h chez moi ! Ok ? " **

Il me donna le mot qu'il avait écrit et partit en vitesse sans même me laisser le temps de répondre.

C'est quand même un sacré numéro celui là...Et cette voix...Cette voix au téléphone, elle me faisait penser à quelque chose...A quelqu'un...Mais qui ?


	3. Chapter 3 Préparations

Chapitre 3

Préparation

Je dévalais les rues a une vitesse folle, bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient foutus ?! Et moi, qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je suis complètement con ou quoi ? Inviter cette fille, comment s'appelait t'elle ? Kim ! Pourquoi j'ai proposé à Kim de l'héberger ? En même temps je pouvais pas ma laisser comme ça...Mais les autres, qu'est ce que je vais en faire?! Même...Même Louanna n'était jamais venue, même elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés!...Faut que je me démerde...Je vais pas lui dire de partir maintenant ! Faut qu'a 18h l'appart doit prêt et les personnalités cachées.

J'arrivais devant chez moi, tapai rapidement le digicode, montai les marches 4à4 pour arriver le plus promptement possible au 5eme étage.

Je déverrouillais la serrure et hurlais en entrant :

"**Alors ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ? **

**-Non t'inquiètes c'est bon...J'ai contrôlé la situation..." **Me répondit mollement Maitre Panda , les autres arrivèrent un à uns dans le salon où se situait l'entrée. Je soupirai en déclarant:

"**Vous auriez pu me prévenir que finalement j'avais plus besoin de venir ! Du coup je l'ai laissé en plan là...**

**-De qui ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec ta salope ?"** ironisa le patron

"**Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! " **m'énervais-je

**"Mais elle t'as fait du mal m'gros !**

**-Et le mal c'est le bien...Non mais alors t'es encore avec cette pute ou pas ? " **

Je grinçai des dents, je n'aime pas qu'il la traite de cette façon...Oui, c'est vrai, Louanna avait été...Avait omis de me préciser des choses mais...Je l'aime...Et elle aus...Non...Non Mathieu sérieux sors toi de la tête, tu ne comptes pas pour elle ! Et tu n as jamais compté ! Tu n'es qu'un vulnérable jouet... Je dois...Je dois l'oublier !

Je finis par avouer à mes camarades que non, ce n'était pas elle que j'avais abandonné pour un incendie qui n'avais pas lieu ...

**"Non, j'étais avec Kim...Et elle vient se soir " **

Tout le petit monde me regarda les yeux ronds, l'homme en noir arqua un sourcil, étonné:

**"Eh ben dit donc gamin ! Tu les enchaines ! **

**-MAIS NON PUTAIN ! ...Je...Je la connais pas vraiment, mais elle a besoin d'un toit et...**

**-TU RAMASSES LES CLODOS, T ES DEVENU BÉNÉVOLE M'GROS ! **

**- Bordel mais t es con ! Elle a juste plus de maison depuis hier ! Je l'ai rencontrée au parc, on a discuté et elle a pas eu une vie cool, je veux juste l'aider ! **

**-Elle a des boobies ? " **demanda le geek

"**J'avoues elle est bonne au moins ? "** surenchérit le pervers.

**" Mais...Mais...Mais...Au pire fermez vos gueules ! De toutes façons vous la verrez pas, elle ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes la, donc ce soir, chacun se fait un sandwich et a 18h je veux plus vous voir ! Tout le monde est sa chambre respective et ne dit pas un mot ! " **

Un grand silence se fit et ils finirent par tous acquiescer. Mais le Patron -Apparemment décidé à faire chier le monde- sourit, un sourire que je commençais à bien connaître...Le sourire malsain, le sourire qu'il a lorsqu'une de ses idées tordues lui vient en tête...Non...Non, non, non, non, il a pas intérêt à faire ça ! Je m'avances pas à pas vers lui, les poings serrés, et pointe un doigt accusateur entre ses deux yeux:

"**Toi...Si tu fais quelque chose...Si j'entends même un tes pas dans le couloir en direction de la chambre ou elle dors, je te ferais pas de cadeaux crois moi !**

**-Qui ? M-Moi ?! C'est pas du tout mon genre gamin..."** bégaya-t-il prenant un petit air innocent

C'est ça ouais... Comme si j'allais le croire ! Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de partir en direction de l'escalier. Je me retournais avant de monter:

**"Au fait, il est où le prof ?**

**-Dans son labo je crois**

**-Ok, Hippie va le prévenir s'il te plait **

**-Mais le prévenir de quoi m'gros ? **

**-Qu'une fille vient ce soir ! **

**-Il y a une fille qui vient ? Mais depuis quand m'gros !?**

**-...Panda vas y " **

Il s'exécuta tandis que je commençais à gravir les marchés menant à l'étage. Je me retrouvai face aux chambres de mes personnalités et moi même. Une musique insupportable provenais de l'unes d'entres elles. Oh merde je l'avais oubliée celle ci ! J'ouvrai violemment la porte et criai par dessus le dernier tube de Maître Gims:

**"WHO LA GROGNASSE TU BAISSES LE SON J'DOIS TE DIRE UN TRUC ! " **

Pas de réponses. La fille qui dansait avec une grâce éléphantesque n'avais pas écouté un mot de ce que je disais. J'entres donc pour couper le vacarne infernal. Une fois la chose faite, la fausse blonde se plaignit:

**"Mais t'es pas sérieux ? J'étais en train de m'entraîner à Just Dance 4 sur la chanson d'ma life ! **

**-J'en ai absolument rien a foutre ! Et de toutes façons ce soir j'ai une invitée donc aucun son ne sort d'aucune chambre, ok ? **

** -Tu crois que t'es le seul à avoir une vie sociale ? Que t'es le seul à pouvoir t'amuser ? Que ta vie c'est la mieux ? Et ben non ! Parceque moi je suis une fille qui a besoin d être aimée et qui est en pleine crise d'ado alors laisse moi être libre merde ! **

**-...Putain mais meuf mais...Quel rapport ? **

**-Vas y te toutes façons tu comprends jamais rien ! "**

Je sortis lentement de la chambre. Putain mais pourquoi a t'il fallu que j'ai une personnalité féminine aussi kikoo, chiante et incompréhensible ? J'aurais pas pu avoir...Je sais pas moi une sorte de Lara Croft ? Au moins elle serait un minimum attirante parceque la...Bref, quelle heure est-il ? Je regardes mon portable: 14h06. Eh mais j'ai toujours pas mangé moi au fait ! Et eux non plus ! Je redescends en vitesse à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose.

Pfffff... Le frigo est complètement vide...Traînent juste que quelques yaourts,du jambon et du coca. Bo, ben on va faire des pâtes ! J'ouvres un placard en grand, saisi une boîte de nouilles permis tant d'autres et commences à faire bouillir de l'eau.

Je finis par m'assoir sur le plan de travail,épuisé. Le geek arriva en courant:

**"MAAATHHIIEUUUUUUU !**

**-Quoi ?! **

**-J'ai faim...**

**-Oui ça arrive ! **

**-On manges quoi ? **

**-Pâtes **

**-Oh nooooon...Mathieu ça fait 2 semaine qu'on manges des pâtes !**

**-Soit c'est les pâtes sois tu bouffes pas ! **

**-Ok..."**

Sur ce, il repartit, la tête baissée. Je suis peut être un peu sévère avec lui parfois...Rooooh et puis non il sert qu'à ça de toutes façons !

/5 minutes plus tard/

"**C'EST PRÊT !" **Clamais-je pour réunir tout le monde dans la salle à manger.

Une fois tout le monde à sa place je pris un air grave :

"**Bon...Vous avez tous compris ? Ce soir, à partir de 18h, tout le monde est dans sa chambre et ne fait pas un son ! Vous n'en ressortirez que vers 12h00 demain, je penses qu'on sera repartis...c'est ok ? "**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sauf le camé qui semblais somnoler derrière ses lunettes roses.

**"Hippie ?!" **L'appelai-je.

Il se réveilla en sursaut :

**"Mouais gros ! C'est ok ! **

**-Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quoi je parles ? **

**-De libellules ? " **

Je soupire...Celui ci, je pourrais jamais rien en faire !


	4. Chapter 4 : Bon, allons y

Chapitre 4

Bon,Allons y

Après de longues minutes à déambuler dans tout le quartier à la recherche de l'adresse griffonnée sur le papier que m'avais donné Mathieu avant de partir en coup de vent , je finis par trouver le 78 rue Damrémont.

Pourquoi avait-il dût partir si vite? Que c'était-il passé ? Qui l'avait appelé ? J'ai eu beau me triturer la cervelle toute l'après-midi, ces questions restaient sans réponses. Peut-être aurais je le courage de demander des explications à mon hôte...

Le temps commence à se couvrir, il va bientôt pleuvoir, je ferais mieux de rentrer... Je tapes donc les chiffres indiqués sur la feuille, en tout petit, à côté de l'adresse et pénètre dans le bâtiment.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, je m'apprêtes à monter les escalier mais me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée de l'étage auquel je dois aller. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de me passer cette information... Merde! Je vais devoir...Demander ? Donc parler à des gens ? Oh non non non non non,ne déteste parler à des gens... Bizarrement, discuter avec Mathieu ne m'avais posé aucun problème, mais, sinon je ne parles pas ! Je ne demandes même jamais mon chemin (ce qui explique le temps que j'ai mis pour trouver ce putain d'immeuble...) ni l'heure, ni rien...

Heureusement, un petit tour vers les boîtes aux lettre m'évite le supplice de la discussion et m'informe que loge au 5e étage. Je gravis les marches avant d'arriver, un peu haletante sur le palier n°5.

Me voilà devant la porte, tout se mis en place et se mélangea dans ma tête.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvais chez les autres. Pour combien de temps ? Une nuit ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer une fois cette porte franchie. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose qui va me changer. J'ai le pressentiment que, la derrière, une nouvelle vie m'attends.

Je fermais les yeux. Si ça se trouve. Tout ce que je me dis est stupide mais...je...je sens que le monde autour de moi sera... Différent.

Un frisson d'appréhension parcouru mon corps. Bon, Allons y.

J'ouvrais les paupières et répétai :

"**Bon, Allons y** !"

Sur ces paroles, je fis retentir la sonnette.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_Heyyyyyyyyy ! Ne me tuez pas, je sais que ce chapitre est court et pas très intéressant, je saiiiis ! MAIS, ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais juste faire un petit truc avant de commencer les choses sérieuses :p Je reviens, un jour peut être d'ici je sais pas... _**

**_Et merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir, je vous promets un peu de rigolade dans les chapitres à venir ! _**

**_A plouuuuche ! _**

**_SelmaPandicorne_**


	5. Chapter 5 Que me cache-t-il ?

Chapitre 5

Que me cache-t-il ?

Je fis retentir la sonnette. Rien. Je sonnai de nouveau et entendis une voix de l intérieur

"**Allez vite ! Dépêchez vous !**"

À qui parlait-il ? Remarque il était réputé comme étant le schizophrène du net alors...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Mathieu essoufflé, il m'accueillit d'un léger sourire.

"**Salut ! **

**-Salut ! Eum...À qui tu parlais ? **

**-Qui moi ? Non non , c'était...euh... La télé !**"

Mon pauvre gars, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches mais tu mens très mal.

"**Ah ok...**

**-Tu veux entrer peut-être ? **

**-Moui peut-être oui ! **"

Il sourit et se décala de façon à ce que je puisses passer. J'inspectai les lieux du regard, c'était immense !

Soudain, une ombre apparu à l'étage et entra dans l'une des salles, la porte claqua, me faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

Mathieu répondit à ma question sans même que je ne la pose:

" **Un...Un coup de vent sans doute! ...On est jamais à l'abri des courants d'air hein !**" Balbutia-t-il

Je hochai la tête, le laissant penser que je le croyais.

Je le répètes, il ment comme un pied, et puis ça ne tenais pas debout:

1-Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte

2-La porte était fermée avant d'être ouverte puis claquée

3-Je suis certaine d'avoir vu quelqu'un

De nouvelle questions arrivaient par torrents dans mon crâne.

Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi Mathieu avait il l'air si..Angoissé ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il y avait ce qui semble être 7 chambres en haut ? À qui parlait-il avant que j'entres ?

L'évidence est qu'il habite avec une voire plusieurs personnes qu'il veux les cacher, mais qui ?

Et si... Non, j'ai bien une idée mais c'est totalement farfelu et impossible !

La voix de Mathieu me sortis de mes pensées:

"**Tu veux quelque chose ? Un café, une bière ? **

**-Hum ? Ah, euh oui, une bière volontiers ! " **

Je m'assis sur le sofa tandis qu'il allait chercher les boissons.

Un moment, j'entendis comme des pleurs d'enfants, puis, le son se dissipa. Je me raidis: Soit cet appartement était très étrange, soit je devenais complètement folle. Il y a un peu des deux je penses.

Il revint, bières en main et s'assit à mes côtés.

Un grand silence demeura avant d'être, comme ce matin, interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone du jeune homme. Il s'excusa et décrocha:

"**Ouais allo ? **

**-Salut connard, je fous rien ce soir, je peux venir te taxer des bières et squatter ton chez toi ?**" Répondit joyeusement la voix de l'autre côté du fil.

Mathieu se leva et commença à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce ce qui m'empêcha d'entendre les paroles du squatteur. Enfin je dis ça mais c'est moi qui dort chez Math'...Bref, et pourquoi je l'appelles Math' moi ? C'est pas comme si on était potes ! Non ? Si ? Peut être.

Mathieu refusa catégoriquement que son ami vienne:

" **Nan c'est mort, reste chez toi, enculé ! ... Haha non mais sérieux je peux pas là. ... J't'en poses des questions ? ... J'ai une invitée. ... Non, ce n'est pas elle, c'est une amie. ... Non elle sait pas... ... J'l'ai ai bouffés ! ... Mais non imbécile ils sont dans leur chambre ! ... Ouais bon tchouss !**"

Il raccrocha. Cette discussion me laissa perplexe.

Alors comme ça je suis une amie ? Enfin plutôt, De qui parlait-ils ? Avec qui était-il au téléphone ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Mathieu cache des personnes chez lui en secret et que son ami "l'enculé du téléphone" sait qui elles sont.

Pfff , je m'attendais à une nouvelle vie mais pas à être transformée en Sherlock Holmes !

**_/PLUS TARD/_**

La soirée se passa comme un charme, on discuta de tout et de rien... Il était tout de même rudement sympa ce type !

Je cru réentendre les pleurs de tout à l'heure, mais je finis par me dire que les voisins devaient avoir un gosse.

Vint l'heure de se coucher, il me montra ma chambre ( où plutôt la sienne), me souhaita bonne nuit et redescendît voir son fidel canapé.

Je regardai la chambre sous tout ses angles, elle était plutôt grande et sobre. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire, quelques poster, une chambre quoi !

J'ouvris le sac dans lequel se trouvait tout ce qu'il me restait, c'est à dire pas grand chose et en ressorti une chemise de nuit turquoise. Je l'enfilai et me blottis sous les draps avant de plonger dans un profond et étonnamment paisible sommeil...

**_/TARD DANS LA NUIT/_**

NON !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Foutu cauchemars. Toujours le même rêve... Putain !

Je ferme les paupières, Kim, tout va bien. Tu es dans un lieu sur, ça va...Ça va...

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, j'ouvre les yeux et regardes l'heure : 3h44.

Mon cœur rata un battement. La porte ! Elle...Elle venait de s'ouvrir !

Une silhouette apparu et s'avança vers moi dans la pénombre tandis que l'angoisse s'emparait de moi.

J'allumai la lumière et parvint à bégayer :

"Qu-Qui êtes vous ?!"

Le flash qui m'avait tout d'abord aveuglée me permit de voir un homme.

Un homme en noir.

Un homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil.

Un homme en noir avec des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette à la main.

Ça ne pouvais qu'être lui! Non !

Non! C'est...C'est impossible c'est...

"**Et bien gamine, les gens m'appellent Le Patron.** "

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Bonjour, nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit d'assassiner l'auteur et que le meurtre, c'est mal.**

**Cordialement, **

**La direction. **


	6. Chapter 6 Il est 7

Chapitre 6

Il est 7.

**"Et bien gamine, les gens m'appellent Le Patron"**

Mon souffle se coupa brusquement. Ca veut dire que...Quelles existaient ? Les personnalitées de Mathieu étaient réelles ?!

C'était absolument impossible mais ça expliquait tout. Toutes mes questions ne pouvaient se résoudre que par ça. Que par eux.

Ils étaient tous en en vie, or, je me trouvais devant le plus dangeureux de tous: Le Patron.

**"Haha ca t'en bouches un coin gamine hein ?"**

Connard.

**"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! **

**-C'est bien simple gamine, je vais prendre toute ta dignité, ton âme et t'abandonner plus déchue et détruite que jamais...**

**-Ah, ben il va falloir être plus imaginatif parcque ça c'est déjà fait !, **grommelais-je

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Tout ce que tu viens de décrire, c'est ce que j'ai vécu, il y a quelques années de cela.**

**-Oh."**

Il parut un peu vexé, comme jaloux que j'ai déjà eu à faire à aussi salaud que lui.

J'eu un faible sourire.

**"On trouves toujours pire que soi."**

Ca n'a pas dut lui plaire, la seconde d'après il m'avait plaquée au mur, sa main entravant mon cou.

"**PERSONNE N'EST PIRE QUE MOI GAMINE, PERSONNE !" **rugit-il

La force avec laquelle il comprimait ma gorge m'empêchais d'émettre le mondre son, mais prise de panique je hochai vivement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris.

Il lacha sa prise, je m'écroulais au sol. J'étais impuissante, une nouvelle fois.

Le pervers lentement à ouvrir sa braguette, le sourire aux lèvres. Je fermais les yeux en l'attente du pire lorceque la porte s'ouvrit violemment

"PATRON, laisse la tranquille!" cria un voix.

Mes paupières se levèrent, me laissant décrouvrir...Maître Panda !

L'interessé se retoura:

"**Oh tiens, v'la la peluche ! **

-**Je. Suis. Pas. Une. Peluche !"** hurla le Panda donnant un gros coup de poing à mon agresseur

Celui ci fulmina et s'appreta à se jetter sur l'homme/Animal quand ce fut au tour de Mathieu d'entrer en scène.

**"Stop ! Calmez-vous tous bordel! "**

Ils s'arretèrent net, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner.

Mathieu s'approcha de moi, l'air très inquiet.

**"Ca va ? Il ne t'as ...Rien fait ? **

**-Juste un peu étouffée, mais le Panda est entré avant qu'il ne fasses quoi que ca soit..."**

Il sourit piteusement et lança un regard reconnaissant à son acolyte chanteur que le Patron se retenais d'égorger.

Je decidais de me relever mais mon corps, encore en état de choc, refusa de m'obéir, alors, Mathieu me pris dans ses bras, il sentait le parfum et le tabac, l'alliage des deux donnait un effet absolument exquis...Je me giflais ulterieurement. Lentement, il me souleva puis me posa délicatement sur le lit, il me borda comme on borde une enfant et me chuchota:

**"Reposes-toi, on parlera de tout ça demain..."**

J'accquiesai d'un mouvement de tête avant de ressombrer dans le sommeil, je me sentais bien, rassurée et apaisée par la douceur de ses gestes et ses propos.

Je le répètes:

_Il est quand même rudement sympa ce type._

_**/LE LENDEMAIN/**_

Je me reveillais avec une légère migraine et attendis quelques secondes avant de réussir à coordonner mes mouvements et sortir du lit.

J'avançais à pas lourds, sortant de me chambre et descendant les escaliers en direction de...en bas. J'appercus une table avec 7 individus autour. Késséssékekoi ?

Je frotais mes yeux, Pffff pas réveilléééééee.

Soudain tout me revint, Mathieu, le Patron, Le Panda, Cette nuit...

"Oh elle est reveillée !" Fis une voix

"Je sais pas si elle est réveillée mais en tout cas elle est debout !" rit une autre.

Je les regardais, ils étaient tous là, autour de cette table, à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Je m'approchais un peu, Mathieu se leva et, quelque peu gêné, déclara:

"**Voilà, ils sont tous ici. Je voulais te les cacher, mais une fois que tu les as vuesça ne sert plus à rien de mentir...Je penses que je te dois quelques explications et que j'ai des présentations à te faire...Au fait, des explications je n'en ai pas vraiment. Avant, je ne faisais que les entendre, dans ma tête, puis je les ai vues apparaitre à mes côtés dans les mirroirs jusqu'a finir par avoir leur forme propre. J'ai réussi à les contrôler, à "dompter" mes personnalitées. Là j'ai commencé à faire une émission sur Youtube qui s'appelles**

**-Salut Les Geeks." **

Ils me regardèrent tous, les yeux écarquillés. Mon regard se posa sur eux, un à un tandis que je continuais de parler.

**" SLG pour les intimes, vidéos où l'on voit s'activer, Le Patron, le plus grand criminel sexuel dont Personne N'est Pire, Le Geek victimisé, Le Hippie défoncé, La Fille...Fille, Le Prof qui à réponse à tout et Maître Panda qui ont peut le dire, chante bien."**

Mathieu était étonné que je sache ça et donc que je regardes l'émission

**"Tu veux dire que tu connais SLG mais que tu ne m'en a pas parlé**

**-Exact**

**-Mais pourquoi ? **

**-T'avais pas l'air bien donc je me suis dit que tu voudrais pas forcément parler de ça...**

**-Ah... Je...C'est sympa d'y avoir pensé.**

**-Entre paumés on se comprends !"**

Il sourit, moi aussi.

**"-Bon on mange ?**

**-Ouais j'ai la dalle moi **

**-Moi aussi**

**-La confiture la elle est trop bonne **

**-Comme la pute d'hier**

**-Moi je manges des graines gros, c'est bio et après je serais un oiseau ! M'gros !**

**-Bamboo Powaa !**

**-Moi j'aimerais bien qu'on m'aime**

**-Ta gueule**

**-..."**

Cette ambiance, on aurais dit une grande famille. Au milieu de tout ça, j'étais juste heureuse.

D'un coup tout le monde se figea, on venait de toquer à la porte.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Hellow =3 Fin de ce chapitre, woilà woilà ! Review ? Alleeeeeeeeez s'il te plaiiiiiis ^o^ Bon gros byzoox et à la prochaine avec un prochain chapitre ! **

**Z'vous nem les lamas :3**

**SelmaPandicorne**


	7. Chapter 7- LOUANNA

**BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi, pardonnez moiiiii ! J'ai mis énormement de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais là c'est bon, je suis rentrée de vacances, j'ai mon pc, j'ai du wifi, TOUT EST JOLI !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'vous nem !**

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

CHAPITRE 7

Louanna

_"Tout le monde se figea, on venait de toquer à la porte..."_

**POV Mathieu **

Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Je n'attendais personne ! Mon voisin du dessous étant en vacances, ça ne peut pas être lui qui vient -déjà- se plaindre du raffut, le facteur est passée depuis longtemps...

Merde ! Peut être un fan psychopathe qui à trouvé mon adresse?! Je ne sais pas, la seule chose qu'ils sont censés savoir c'est que je suis sur Paris, et Paris...C'est grand.

Je jette un regard à mes personnalités qui comprennent tout de suite et vont dans la pièce d'à coté, emmenant Kim avec eux.

Je me dirige vers la porte , saisi la poignée et manque de m'écrouler en voyant ce qui m'attends dehors.

**Louanna.**

Elle était là, belle, avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa courte chevelure blonde.

Elle soupira.

"**Mathieu...**"

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. J'hésitais entre lui refermer la porte comme un connard et lui sauter au cou en homme naif et stupide.

Alors je ne fis rien, la regardant comme un con.

Elle continua sa phrase

"**Mathieu...Je veux te parler.**"

Je me doute que tu n'es pas venue pour faire des crèpes, andouille !

Comme je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle entra en poursuivant:

"Ecoutes, je suis venue pour m'exuser, c'est pas cool ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'assure, je t'aime bien ! Ca m'a plu de passer ces journées avec toi, de m'amuser un peu... Mas tu sais que j'aime mon mari et que..."

Elle stoppa net, regardant quelque chose derrière moi. Je tournais la tête.

**Kim.**

Elle avait du être rongée par la curiosité et avait voulu nous regarder discrètement ( _loupé héhé)._

Le joli visage de Louanna vira au rouge fluo.

Elle hurla de rage :

" **Qu-QUOI ?! Et ben je pensais pas que tu me remplacerais si vite ! Ah moins que ce soit pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu venir chez toi ? HEIN ?! T'avais l'air d'être triste pourtant , mais non, non au fait tu t'en fous ! _Toi non plus tu ne m'a jamais aimé !_ T'as juste kiffé pour mon cul ?! Toi aussi tu as des secrets Mathieu ?! Vas y ! Balance ! Il serait temps !**"

Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde ! Non ! Tu te trompes... Tu te trompes tellement...

Je m'appretais à répondre lorcequ'une voix rauque et éraillée m'arreta.

"**Kim n'a rien à voir là dedans gamine, le secret du petit, c'est nous, pas elle. Ouvre les yeux sale pute, il t'a aimé LUI, le mets pas dans la même catégorie de salope que toi ! Alors maintenant écoutes moi bien gamine:_ On ne fait pas de mal au Créateur, où c'est le Patron qui fait mal." _**

P-P-Patron ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'émouvoir que les autres ont continués:

"- **Moi je suis nul à la bagarre mais t'as fait des trucs méchants à Mathieu et, et, et il était très triste !**

**-Tu lui a fait du mal Grosse ! Je suis pacifiste, mais si on t'en fout une, je dirais rien ! **

**-Alors c'est toi Louanna ? Ha il faisait Que. De. Parler de toi ! Mais un jour t'as du lui faire un truc batard parcequ'il est devenu déprissif et hyper chiant comme si il avait ses règles ! J'ai même pas pu faire de shopping pendant une semaine ! Alors qu'il y avait ma copine Christelle qui ...**

**- JE pourrais tester sur vous ma nouvelle formule d'acide fait avec l'arc en ciel du Nyan Cat pour voir si la peau fonds...Je manque de cobayes voyez vous ?**

**- Je suis d'accord avec tous, même avec l'autre déglingué sexuel._ On Ne Blesse Pas Le Créateur."_**

J'allais me retourner, les yeux embués d'émotions, les remercier, mais un cri d'écureil à qui on aurait volé ses noisettes rententit.

Louanna, sous le choc, s'éffondra ( _Comme une merde hein, on peut le dire !)_ au sol.

...

Ah.

...

On l'a regardés, là, applatie au milieu du salon, pendant au moins 10 minutes.

"**Elle est morte ?**" supposa Le Geek.

Encore trop ému par le discour de mes peronnalités ( _Roooooh c'est bon, fait pas ta fleur bleue ! ), _je ne répondis pas. C'est con à dire, mais là, le fait que Louanna soit incontiente par terre n'était qu'une petite annecdote ( _On va envahir la Pologne, lol_)

Le Prof prit donc la relève.

"** Non mon garçon, elle est juste sous le choc, vois-tu, le fait de nous voir, nous, doubles de Mathieu, à généré chez elle une surexploitation du cerveau ( Quand on est pas habitués à s'en servir, c'est normal) et elle a perdu connaissance !**

**- JE VEUX PAS DE CADAVRE A LA MAISON GROS !**

**- Mais on vient de dire qu'elle était pas morte !**

**- C'est con, j'ai eu des super experiences avec les morts...C'était génial ! Mais si vous voulez je peux m'en occuper vivante aussi...**

**-Non merci le déglingué on va s'en passer ! **

**- Bon vous êtes mignons mais on va pas la laisser là, c'est pas hyper desing..."**

C'est vrai... Mais qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ? L'installer et attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Non, mauvaise idée... L'emener à l'hopital ? Pour un évanouissement... Serieusement ? Faut vite trouver une solution.

"**Ecoutez...Eum...J'ai peut être une idée...**"

Je me retournais vers Kim qui, après avoir gardé le silence tout le long de la scène, venait de parler.

Voyant 7 paires d'yeux interrésées se poser sur elle, elle s'expliqua.

" **On va attendre que la rue soit vide, ou presque, et déposer Louanna à quelques mètres de l'immeuble avec une bouteille à la main. On est jeudi, si je me souviens bien ça fait parit des jours où elle doit être avec Mathieu, mais ça, son mari ne le sais pas, il doit quand même se demander ce qu'elle fait. Et bien on va dire qu'elle se noie dans l'alcool ! Je vais appeler le " Monsieur Louanna" avec son portable, lui expliquer que j'ai retrouvé celle ci ivre morte en bas de chez moi et que je me suis permise de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler le dernier numéro qu'elle avait contacté pour ne pas la laisser comme ça !" **

WOW.

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui posais une main sur l"épaule et lançais :

"** Kim... You're a FUCKING GENIUS** !"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reee ! Alors ça vous à plu ? Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit sur une feuille, faut juste que je le recopie, donc il sera là bientôt ! **

**Pour me faire pardonnez du retard, des indices ! **

**DANS LE PROCHAIN EPISODE ! **

**Un plan qui marche, **

**Des passions,**

**Un serieux manque de confiance en soi **

**Et du chant ! **

**Sur ce à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Byzoox, **

**Selma ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Le chant d'une petite fille

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY ! **

**1- Oui j'ai changé de pseudo, faites place à PAAANDIIIIPUUUTE ! xDDD **

**2- Voilà le chapitre, en esperant qu'il vous plaise, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ;) **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 8 : Le chant d'une petite fille

POV Mathieu

Le plan de Kim à marché à la perfection. Les autres et moi on a tout suivi depuis la fenêtre. Louanna a voulu s'expliquer mais finalement elle s'est tut. Et oui, comment dire tout ça à son mari alors qu'il la pensais complètement saoule et SURTOUT sans dire qu'elle avait eu un amant ? L'idée de mon amie était vraiment géniale.

Bon... Que faire à présent ? Tout le monde était revenu à ses activités habituelles et il n'y avait que Kim et moi qui n'avions rien à faire _(Vou avé ka vou pécho ptdr)._

Tout deux assis sur le canpé, on ne disait rien et regardions les autre, rien de bien passionant.

D'un coup, son regard sembla s'éclairer, elle se leva me demanda de ne pas bouger et couru en direction de ma chambre où elle avait rassemblé ses affaires.

Elle revint, aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie, un appareil photo en main.

Qu'est ce qu'elle comptait faire avec ça ? ( _ben des photos, ducon.)_

"Bouge pas !" répéta-t-elle

Elle s'approcha de moi, fit un tas de manipulations que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, me dit de regarder " Le machin rouge là bas" et quelques secondes après, la photographie fut prise.

Elle regarda l'écran, le visage satisfait.

" **Un passage au noir et blanc et ce sera parfait !**!"

Je me déplaçais discrètement et et regardais au dessus de son épaule.

"**Waw ! T'es super douée !**

**- Merci beaucoup ! J'ai toujours adoré la photo, c'est une activité...Non une passion, c'est ma passion avec le chant !**

**- Chant ? **" intervint Maître Panda

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

Le Geek s'approcha, serrant sa peluche Yoshi.

"**J'peux voir comment tu chantes ?" **

**" Oh oui !" **surencherit le Panda** " Fait nous une petite démonstaration !" **

Elle se mit à rougir instantanément et son sourire disparut.

" **Je... Je ne peux pas...****Je ne chantes que pour moi !" **Elle se mit à paniquer et à se mettre en boucle, se parlant plus à elle même qu'autre chose** "Je ne dois pas... Je ne dois pas chanter pour les autres... Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais pas et je ne saurais jamais... Je chantes pour moi, juste pour moi !"**

Essuya les larmes perlant sur ses joues et parti en direction de sa chambre à une vitesse monumentale.

Et bien ! ... La confiance en soi c'est pas encore ça !

Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder bêtement la porte qu'elle avait claquée, je me décidais enfin à aller la voir.

Je gravis lentement les marches et me dirigais vers la chambre située entre celle de la fille et du panda.

Je toquais doucement à la porte et dit :

"** Eh, Kim, c'est Mathieu..."**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit

**"Je peux entrer ?"**

Elle acquiesca.

Je pris Kim par le bras et l'assis sur le lt avant de m'assoir à ses côtés.

"**Qu'est ca que c'est que cette histoire ?! **

**-De quoi ? **

**- Comment ça tu ne "peux pas" chanter ?**

**- Parceque je ne sais pas.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ?**

**- Ben chanter ! Je ne sais pas chanter ! J'ai toujours aimé ça, mais je ne sais pas, je chante mal. C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours dit. J'ai beau m'entrainer, je sais que je ne réussirais à rien.**

**- Si tu t'entraines, tu es forcément bien ! Où forcément mieux !**

**- Non ! Non, je n'arrive à rien je ne suis jamais arrivée à rien, je ne m'améliore pas, je le sais! Je dois garder le chanter pour moi, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Et je dois la croire, l'écouter, elle a raison. Elle a toujours raison !"**

Durant sa tirade, elle s'était levée, avait haussé le ton au fire et à mesure que les mots venaientet ses yeux pleuraient à tourrent.

Cette fille est un vrai mystère, autant elle n'avait eu aucune émotion en reparlant de ce qu'elle avait vécu les années précédentes, autant elle se mettait dans tout ses états en parlant... D'elle ? Qui ça Elle ? Je penses avoir trouvé un point sensible. Un PUTAIN de point sensible ouais. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, je suis complètement perdu là...

Je crois que la meilleure façon de réagir est avec douceur, comme la nuit dernière (_Mais non bande de pervers, je vous rappelle que la nuit dernière, Kim à failli se faire violer par le Patron c: )_Elle a besoin de ça... D'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

Alors je l'ai rassise près de moi et ai passémes bras autour d'elle, lui caressant le dos. Je crois qu'a moi aussi ça faisait du bien un peu de tendresse.

**"Ca va... Ca va ... De qui tu parles ? Qui est... Elle ? **

**-Ma mère."**

Silence. Je repris.

"**Il s'est passé quoi avec elle ? **

**-Quand j'étais petite, je passais mon temps à chanter, à regarder des comédies musicales, à rêver de Brodway et autres... Des pensées hautes en couleurs, pleine de joie et d'espoir. _Elle sourit légèrement _Des trucs de gosses quoi... Mais ma mère... Ma mère...**

_**Flash Back**_

_Kim, fillette de 4 ans, regardait, passionée, comédies musicales et autres clips à la télévision. Elle tourbillonais sur elle même, emportée par la musique, les sonoritées vibrants en elles comme des clochettes féeriques, elle chantait. Qu'est ce qu'elle chantait bien pour une petite de son âge ! Elle connaissais toutes les chansons par coeur, à force de les écouter encore et encore, repartant toujours dans cette valse magique, deployant sa voix, se laissant transporter. _

_Elle avait de l'avenir la Kim... Il aurait fallu qu'on remarque son talent, qu'elle puisse travailler avec des professionels. _

_**Il aurait fallu... **_

_Tandis qu'elle s'amusait, sa mère entra dans la salle._

_Toutes les mères auraient été délicates et attendries par le chant d'un enfant. Mais pas celle de Kim._

_Celle de Kim, elle était rentrée dans le salon, un peu vacillante, lui avait lancée une bouteille en hurlant _

_"Mais ta gueuuuuuuuule !" _

_"Oui maman..." _

_" Tu chantes comme une merde sale mioche, alors arrete de regarder tes conneries et aide ta vielle mère a decuver!" _

_" Oui maman..."_

_" Et bien sur, C'EST QUI QU'A RAISON ?!"_

_La petite avait sourit_

_"C'est maman!"_

_Oui, elle souriait. Pour elle toutes les mères avaient raison, forcément, c'est comme ça, c'est plus intelligent les mamans, ça sait mieux..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Kim refondit en larmes dans mes bras. Je resserais mon étreinte.

"**-Ecoutes, si tu veux pas en parler, tu peux. Je comprends. Si tu ne veux pas me faire découvrir ta voix, d'accord. Mais ne perds pas espoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas..."**

Elle sourit faiblement et se blotti contre moi.

Aheuum... Je me sentais tout de même pas très à l'aise avec Kim dans les bras moi...Non pas que ça me déplaise, non très loin de là ! Enfin si, non, enfin merde !

Bref, ça me fais bizarre.

Après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea de moi et partit se doucher, histoire de se changer les idées.

Moi je suis descendu me faire un -6835783e- café.

"** Alors, elle va mieux ?" **interrogea le Geek

**"Ouais... Ca va mieux, elle a pas une vie facile.**

**-Oh... Mais je veux pas qu'elle soit triste moi ! Je l'aime bien Kim, elle est gentille je trouve !**

**- Ouais moi aussi je l'aime bien..."**

_**Moi aussi je l'aimes bien.**_

Une fois ma dose de caféine absorbée, je me dirigeais à nouveau vers ma chambre ( Oui c'est MA chambre avant tout) Je vais déplacer les affaires de Kim je crois.

Déjà, j'ai beau beaucoup aimer mon canapé, un lit c'est mieux et puis, plus question que je laisse Kim seule la nuit après ce qui s'est passé !

Je vais la faire dormir chez le Panda, il saura la proteger " en cas de Patron" et est totalement inoffensif.

Une fois la chose faite, alors que j'allas redescendre, une voix à peine audible m'attira. Je m'approchais du son jusqu'a me retrouver devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Kim chantait. Une voix splendide qui semblais se briser par moments. Je me retrouvais comme envouté par le chant à la fois si doux et sauvage de la jeune fille.

J'avais besoin de plus en entendre, sur ce, je tournais la poignée de la porte que Kim avait oublié de verouiller (_Comme de par hasard)._

Elle ne m'a pas vu ni entendu entrer, continuant de chanter.

Ca y est j'ai reconnu la chanson.

_"My immortal" _

_d'Evanescence._

Chanson que j'aime déjà beaucoup que je n'ai jamais vue entendue si bien interprettée.

Quand sa voix avait atteint mes oreilles, j'ai directement été pris dans un tourbillon de sentiment contraires... C'était comme..._**Magique.**_

Soudain, l'enchantement cessa et le silence retomba, lourd, pesant, brisé seulement par le son de la douche.

Je me rendis alors compte d'ou j'étais réellement.

J'étais dans une salle de bain où une femme se lavait.

Je voulu partir, mais mon instinct masculin m'obligea à observer les formes floues qui m'étaient offertes derrière la vitre embuée.

Une taille fineet bien formée, des cheveux noirs et ondulés retombant en cascade sur son dos et recouvrant ses seins ( _réaction de ma mère après avoir lu ce passage -à 4h du mat- " Gné ? Elle a des seins dans le dos ?") _Elle était tout de même vachement belle et sex...Mathieu...Mathieu ta gueule et sort de cette salle de bain !

Je me repris donc et sorti rapidement, ni vu, ni connu.

Faut vraiment que je fasses gaffe à ce que je fais moi ! Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et qu'elle ne saura jamais que je l'ai entendue chanter et...Vue nue accessoirement, ce jour là...

Comment ça ce jour là ? C'est pas comme si il y allait avoir d'autres fois !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Re ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Perso j'aime bien ce chapitre ( et je m'aime, ma fiction est parfaite, je suis l'être suprême) on se penche plus sur l'aspect psychologique des personnages.**

**Bon après c'est pas de la sublime torture psychologique comme dans la super fic " Sex and love and guns light a cigarette" mais c'est pas le même genre xD **

**Bref, laissez une tite review les gens que je nem 3 **

**Byzoox, Pandipute. **


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**SALUTATIONS ! Ouiii la suite est arrivée plus tard que prévue, vous avez mes exuses les plus caramélisées. Le chapitre qui va suivre sera en 2 parties, je vous explique. Je vais faire la même scène dans les deux parts, mais l'une vue par Kim, l'autre par Mathieu !Le concept reviendra peut être dans d'autres chapitres ou fictions, on vera :) **

**Sur ce, voici la partie 1, point de vue Kim, parceque ça faisait longtemps qu'on était pas allés dans sa tête à elle nan ? **

**Comme d'hab, on se retrouve en bas !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 9: Partie 1. POV Kim

Singing in the rain

Ca va faire maintenant presque 1 mois que je suis dans la maison Sommet... Un quotidien s'est installé peu à peu, même si j'ai toujours un peu l'impression d'être _"l'intruse" _je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille, avec des frères et ...Euh... Soeurs ?

"**IL EST OU MON SHAMPOING A LA CAMOMILLE SPECIAL CHEVEUX BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDS ?!**

**- Au fond d'une licorne grosse !**

**- Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller le chercher dans ce cas gamin, j'adore les trucs profonds...Tout au fond..."**

Je soupire, le sourire aux lèvres, voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence !

En regardant par la fenêtre, je me rends compte qu'il fait un temps splendide, pas de quoi rester toute la journée à l'interieur !

**"Les gens ! Ca vous dit de sortir dehors ?!"** lançais-je, pleine d'entrain, à mes camarades.

Ils avaient l'air beaucouuuup moins enthousiastes que moi...

Le premier à repondre fut le Hippie:

"**Je peux pas grosse ! Je dois finir mon dessin dans le plafonnier de ma copine la coccinelle jolie !**

**-Ah., donc lui, non. **

**- Moi je t'aurais bien suivi gamine, mais j'ai pas le droit de sortir dans la journée**

**-Ouuuaiis, c'est plutôt une bonne initiative d'ailleurs**

**-Moi je dois finir ma partie sur WOW ! Et puis dehors, ya du soleil ! Et puis des gens ! Et les graphismes ils sont moches !**

**-Ok..., **Il a déjà vu la lumière du jour lui ?

**-Moi je peux pas sortir, j'ai les cheveux SALES, parceque j'ai pas mon SHAMPOING !**

**-Oui oui d'accord...**

**-Et bien vois-tu c'est bien simple ! Je serais bien sorti pour prélever des étincelles de Nyan cat, HELAS, je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà une experience sur le feu! **

**-ok...**

**- Moi je vais crever de chaud en kigurumi...Désolé**

**-D'accord..."**

Bon... Ben je vais me retrouver toute seule ? Je me retourne et apperçois Mathieu à l'autre bout de la pièce, je m'approche de lui et lui demande:

"**Bon ! Tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? **

**-C..C..Comment ? "**

Je me rendis compte de ma connerie et me corrigeais rapidement.

"**Euuuuh non ! Non ! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je parlais de...Eum... Sortir, dehors... Il fait beau et tout...**

**-Ou..Ouais...Oui ! Euh.. Non je dois terminer l'épisode !**

**- Alleeeeez ! Il fait un temps magnifique je te dis! S'il te plait !**, je fis une tête suppliante, il me regarda, d'abord froidement, comme si le "non" était évident, et fini par céder.

**-Booon Ok ! On va où ?"**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà partis en direction de Vincennes ! Un peu de verdure et de forêt, ça ne risque pas de nous faire du mal !

Toute l'après midi se passa sur l'herbe, entre les arbres, à parler, jouer comme des gosses... C'était le bonheur...

Alors que nous nous courions après et nous cachions derrière les troncs ( Quand je vous avait dit qu'on s'amusait comme des gamins !) Le temps se couvrit... D'abord quelques nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'il fassent sombre tellement le ciel était noir.

Une goute tomba... Puis Deux, trois, jusqu'à se que la pluie devienne de plus en plus forte.

Je tendis mes bras et commançait à sourire.

**"Roh merde on va devoir rentrer !"** Jura Mathieu.

Je le regardait les yeux ronds, mais gardant le sourire aux lèvres

" **Tu déconnes ? On va pas rentrer ! Ca vient juste de commencer !" **

Je ris. Oui._** Je ris. **_

Ca m'a surprise sur le coup, mais j'avais bel et bien ris !

Depuis des années, je n'avais pas entendu ce son si singulier... Tout ça s'était grâce à Mathieu, oui, ce petit schizophène étaient entré dans ma vie, comme ça, et depuis... Depuis je suis_** heureuse **_!

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, je commençais à être trempée, mais je m'en fichais, j'aimais bien.

Ah ! Ce que je pouvais adorer là pluie ! Sentir les goutes couler sur son front, fermer les yeux et virevolter, sautant de flaques en flaques. Pour moi c'était magique !

Et surtout... Cette irrésistible envie de chanter, de danser... Mais je ne dois pas...

Oh et puis merde ! C'est une belle journée, j une splendide averse, je n'ai plus à me retenir ! Je me mets donc à siffloter un air de bien connu... Les seau d'eau qui me tombaient dessus ne m'embêtaient pas le moins du monde. N'y tenant plus, je chantais à gorge déployée en tournant sur moi même:

**"I'm siiiiiinging in the rain ! Just Siiiinging in the rain ! What a glorious feeliiing and I'm Haaaaappyyyy agaiiiiin ! I'm lauuuugh in the clouuuud, so daaaaark up above ! The Sun is in my heaart and I'm ready for love ...For loove"**

Une petite voix derrère moi continua mon refain

-**"Let the stooooormy coulds chase, Everywhooone from the plaace, come oon with the rain, I've a smiiile on my face !"**

Je me retournais, _**Mathieu !**_ Mathieu avait chanté ! Avait continué la chanson, avait... Je m'esclafais de nouveau, le pris pas la main et me mis à courir, sauter dans les flaques, continuant la chanson.

Nous nous lancions dans un magnifique duo ( Avec un peu de paroles yaourts parfois, parcequ'on a oublié des bouts)

Puis vint l'heure de rentrer... Bordel que c'était bien... Mais quand j'y repenses... Bordel que c'était... Gnangnan et romantique ... On se serait cru dans un film !

Après ça n'était pas pour me déplaire...

Je ne pus pas trouver le sommeil ce soir là, trop de choses aujourd'hui...

J'avais ris...

J'avais dansé

Et j'avais chanté...

Non j'avais chanté avec quelqu'un...

Je m'étais totallement libérée...(_ DELIVREEEEEE ok je la ferme)_

_**Putain, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? **_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! Oui, je m'exuse, je sais ne pas avoir très bien écrit ce chapitre... Mais je sais pas j'y arrivais pas trop et puis... Ché pas, j'éspère que ça vous plait quand même :/ **

**Je vais tout donner pour le prochain en tout cas, j'ai plus d'idées côté Mathieu au fait ^^**

**Bon, des câlins baveux, **

**Votre Pandipute 3 **


	10. Not a fucking chapitre

**BONJOUR, JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHAPITRE !**

En effet, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un petit texte, juste pour dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent !

Au jour d'aujourd'hui ( bordel que j'aime pas cette expression ) j'ai 56 reviews et 4 430 vues sur ma fiction, c'est juste** COMPLETEMENT ENORME !** Comme ma bite

J'ai commencé cette fiction sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment la faire, je venais de découvrir le site.

J'ai commencé à la montrer à des amies, qui ont apprécié et mis des reviews, j'étais toute contente et j'ai continué à écrire cette histoire, à avoir des idées concrètes pour la suite etc etc...

Un jour je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avais pas que mes amies qui lisait ma fic, mais aussi des personnes du site, _des personnes que je ne connaissais pas._

A ce moment là, mon cerveau a litteralement crashé xD

Maintenant je trouves ça normal et tout, mais au début, que des personnes inconnues lisent et apprécient mon travail, c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on puisses me faire ! Mais en fait c'est ça la magie de ! En vrai on est une grande famille d'écrivains du monde entier 3

La fiction la ou elle en est maintenant est encore loin d'être finie, j'ai encore pleins de trucs à faire :3

Bon, tout ça pour dire à toutes les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette fictions que je les adore, les admire, et leur fait l'amour violemment sur une table en bois.

Des gros byzoox et à bientôt pour la suite !

C'était Selma alias Pandipute,

Pour vous violer servir :D

PS: Je vais bientôt sortir un court OS, je vous donne pas sur quoi il va être, donc ce ps ne sert strictement à rien re byz


End file.
